Ten Times Ron Heard Harry Sleeptalk
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: "Harry talks in his sleep, have you never noticed?"


**First Night:**

Ron woke up in the middle of the night in a very strange room. It was of course his first night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry but the fact did little to make the room less strange. He had never shared a bedroom before now and suddenly he is sharing with four other boys. He never had a big bedroom and now suddenly he is in a huge one. He had always heard groaning and grunting from the ghoul in the attic but now he could hear Neville snoring loudly, Dean breathing heavily, Seamus kicking one of the posts of his four poster bed, and Harry mumbling in his sleep.

"Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin..."

"You tell them, Harry," Ron mumbled sleepily as he turned over.

Harry was not a bad guy. He didn't seem the hero everyone made him out to be but he was a decent bloke and Ron could see it would be a start of a fantastic friendship.

**Christmas During First Year:**

Ron knew that there was something wrong with Harry by his sleep talk. Harry said all sort of odd things in his sleep but after seeing the mirror his odd things turned into horrific things. He would wake Ron up with his shouting as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"No...No...No...Mum...Dad...no...MUM! DAD!"

Having being woken up by Ginny who had nightmares Ron knew exactly what to do. He got up, held Harry, murmured comforting words while stroking his sweaty messy hair, and prayed to god that Neville, Seamus, and Dean never witness this or he would never hear the end of it.

**Summer Before Second Year:**

When Harry did not reply to Ron's letters Ron became very concerned. So concerned that he had driven Fred and George round the bend with his constant worries and questions. They started calling him Mum Two because he was beginning to sound like their mother when she's worried. Ron would later tell Harry that Ginny was constantly talking about Harry, he was lying, he was the one that would never shut up about Harry.

Anyway the point was Ron was very worried and the best way to shut Ron up was go over to Privet Drive and bring Harry back with them.

Flying the car in the middle of the night was just a bonus.

So there Ron was leaning out of the car staring into a barred window and looking at Harry sprawled out on a small bed. Ron couldn't help but snigger as Harry waved his arms about and muttered in his sleep.

He began to rattle the bars on the window.

"Stop it...leave me alone...cut it out...I'm trying to sleep..." his eyes flew open and stared at him. He stared at Ron as if he was staring at a knight in shining armour. It was very unnerving for a twelve year old boy. "_Ron_!"

**Third Year:**

It was a boring but long day after the Easter holidays. Ron was exhausted after doing seven hours of classes, not talking to Hermione and feeling bad about it, struggling to do multiple essays, and chasing the Twins round the Tower for his Potions homework. Harry had been at Qudditch practice and went to bed almost the moment it was over while the Twins just chose to torment Ron.

"All right mate?" Ron asked as he went to change into his PJs.

"No," Harry said. Ron turned to look at him in shock, Harry has never revealed what he was truly thinking, if you asked how he was he would always answer 'fine' or all right, this was the first clue Ron got that Harry was asleep. "I'm exhausted from Qudditch practise, homework, revision, dodging your annoying brothers who think they're my body guards, and I'm bloody fed up with you and Hermione fighting all the time. Can't you two just make up and we can be friends again? I miss her."

The swearing and Harry fessing up to his feelings all meant one thing.

Harry is conversing with Ron in his sleep.

Ron always knew he was the normal one and now he had evidence.

"I miss her too mate," Ron admitted knowing that Harry was not going to remember this conversation, "but she's either too busy with work, too busy being mad at us for something, or too busy pretending that she's always right. She needs to learn she can be wrong too, you know?"

"I think both of you should stop being so stubborn and make up. Maybe you should snog and that will end it all. Seamus is always saying you and Mione need to snog."

Ron chocked a little on his spit. "Yeah well I wouldn't listen to everything Seamus says, Harry, the guy claims he's already shagged three girls all from Sixth Year, and I know he hasn't even kissed a girl yet."

"Mmm...Ron, what is a snog...and a shag?"

Oh thank god Harry is just asleep. Really this situation cannot become anymore awkward unless Harry was awake. It was also not going to be a conversation when Harry is asleep either. If Ron was ever going to explain what a snog was it was going to be to his own sons in like thirty years' time.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Ron promised.

"Mmm...Ok..." Harry mumbled before snoring quietly.

Oh thank god that was over! Now to have a little talk to Seamus about corrupting Harry...

**Summer Before Fifth Year:**

Ron did not like the difference in his best friend.

Last year Harry was almost happy and at peace. This year he was tense, brooding, angry, and ready to lash out not out of anger but out of defence. It is as if the slightest movement is an attack from You Know Who. It was rather terrifying to see.

Harry suffered severely from nightmares this summer. Ron was so used to hear the funny mutterings from Harry's very strange dreams during the past few years that he would jump at the sound of Harry screaming.

"He killed Cedric! He killed Cedric! Help me, Dad, save me, Mum, please, someone, someone save Cedric..."

Once almost every night since Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place Ron would climb into Harry's bed and comfort the still sleeping boy. Harry would soon lean against him and relax completely as Ron promised him everything was all right.

"Ron...Mione...need you..." Harry mumbled as he snuggled into Ron's side.

"We need you too, Harry, so keep hanging in there," Ron whispered.

**Fifth Year:**

Harry has always mumbled nonsense. He always screamed horrific things during a bad night filled with nightmares. He always sat up and had conversations with Ron in his sleep. But this year it was different.

This year he woke up and vomited violently on the floor before announcing that Dad had been attacked by You Know Who's snake. This year he would scream in pain and agony as he literally felt You Know Who's feelings. This year he would screw his face up in concentration and reach out for something he can't grab hold off.

"Just a little bit closer...closer...almost there...can almost taste it...just a little closer..."

Ron wondered if this was what his mother felt when he was up to something life threatening.

A knotted feeling in the stomach with nothing but bad feelings to it.

**Sixth Year:**

Ron had been used to the occasional embarrassing dream (from Harry) where Harry would call out Cho Chang's name. It was always an unsaid rule that boys ignore other boys' wet dreams and say nothing of it. Ron was grateful for that because if anyone commented on him calling out for the people he dreamed about in those situations then he would simply die of embarrassment.

Ron was not used to the new member of Harry's wet dream club (which was very small, Ron is certain that Harry has only dreamt about Cho in that way). This new member, much to Ron's disgust, was Ginny.

"Oh Ginny...Mmm...Gin...yes! Oh...Ah...OH!" Ron shuddered in revulsion as it was obvious what Harry just did. Harry let out a small little snort of a snore and rolled over before mumbling in his sleep. "I'm sorry...you are! I am...please...Ron...forgive me..."

"Always mate," Ron whispered, "but please try to be quiet about it all."

**Harry's Seventeenth:**

Ron had woken up early that morning. He had not been sleeping well since Dumbledore died and had often woken up before the sun was up. He sat up and watched Harry in amusement as Harry mumbled in his sleep about unbirthdays, tea parties, and Mad Hatters.

He frowned when the mumbling turned into dark almost hissing like mutterings. Harry obviously slipped out of his dream and into You Know Who's mind.

Again.

Despite Hermione telling him not to.

"Gregorovitch... Gregorovitch... Gregorovitch... Gregorovitch..."

Ron suddenly felt it was time to wake Harry up and took a very deep breath before shouting. "Oi! Wake up!"

**After the Silver Doe:**

After avoiding Hermione's attempts to beat him up and laughing with Harry Ron was all set to fall asleep now he was back with his friends. It haunted him for months that he had just left like that and he was finally at peace with himself now he had Hermione's humming and Harry's mumbles to lull him into sleep.

He was half-asleep when the peaceful atmosphere changed.

Suddenly Harry was hissing. Sharp, angry hissing that also sounded rather sensual, Ron supposed that snakes did have interesting tongues and there had to be some hidden sexual thing there. That or Ron was just being a typical dirty-minded teenager.

Ron frowned at the hissing wondering if Harry was in You Know Who's mind again. After all this was not the first time Harry has spoken in parslemouth in his sleep. The hissing lasted a good while and Ron was on the verge of giving up sleep.

"Ron..." Harry mumbled.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Don't leave again, I really missed you, missed you so much it hurt."

"I promise you that I'll never leave you again Harry."

"Good," Harry then rolled over and went back to hissing.

Ah, sleep talk, always gives Ron a very insightful look into Harry's mind.

**After the Battle of Hogwarts:**

Harry, Hermione, and Ron all fell asleep in the same bed. It was mostly due to the fact there was a lack of beds compared to the number of people in Hogwarts, but it was also because Harry had died that night and Ron and Hermione could not take their eyes off of him, and also because they have done it before a few times and had no problems with doing it again. Therefore the three of them curled up in one of the beds in Ron and Harry's dorm.

They slept for almost two days straight they were so tired.

Ron woke up first with the desperate need for the toilet. Once he fulfilled that need he really just wanted to go back to bed again and did so. Harry was mumbling in his sleep again though Ron was glad to say it wasn't from being in Voldemort's mind and it'll never happen again. Ron wondered when he was comfortable about thinking Voldemort's name when Harry's voice entered his thoughts.

"I never wanted any of you to die for me..." Ron snorted. That was an understatement of the century. "Ron...Mione...never die for me...love you...love you two the most...never die for me..."

Ron kissed Harry's forehead (if anyone saw it he shall deny it till his dying day) and murmured, "you're not worth the hassle mate. I rather live to see the Cannons win first, now hush, I want to sleep," he reached for Hermione's hand that rested on Harry's waist and squeezed it tightly. He still can't believe he snogged her during a battle. "We love you too mate."

He then fell asleep listening to Harry proclaim why Voldemort is a big idiot.

It was very amusing.


End file.
